


glitter

by kindlingchild



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Space, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kindlingchild/pseuds/kindlingchild
Summary: Nineteen years from now, during the future's Ninth Moon, an eclipse will strike and the two princes will battle for the throne. But, for now, they slumber, foreheads pressed against each other as the light within them glows.-Juza Hyodo, the Prince of the Moon. Banri Settsu, the Prince of the Sun. With the battle for the throne coming up, they will have to decide which is more important— the throne, or the other.(happy birthday banri!)
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	glitter

**Author's Note:**

> this was rushed for banri's bday oops HJDJKSKFMDNFKFN enjoy either way i hope its not too shitty... starts sobbing

_"Oh, they're beautiful."_

_The one hundred and seventeenth generation of Lunar Princes had just been born. The Prince of the Sun was gorgeous, with a shine to his hazel hair that rivaled the sun, and icy blue eyes like the highs of the galaxy's turns. The Prince of the Moon was seemingly the opposite— deep violet hair that blended in with the darkness of the moonlight and bright amber eyes that shone amidst the shadows._

_To say the Lunar Princes were soulmates would be far too elementary a term. The Lunar Princes were pieces of the stars themselves that had split off and merged together, only to be separated once more to be born on the mortal coil._

_The Prince of the Moon, Juza Hyodo, had just been born, on the twenty-third day of the Ninth Rising Moon. The Prince of the Sun, born just two weeks before on the ninth day, Banri Settsu, sleeps beside him, their small fingers barely intertwined._

_Nineteen years from now, during the future's Ninth Moon, an eclipse will strike and the two princes will battle for the throne. But, for now, they slumber, foreheads pressed against each other as the light within them glows._

* * *

The sky glistens, as it always does. It's the seventeenth day in the month of the Ninth Moon; it shows itself in the way the stars glisten against the gold of his outfit, shining in a way that's meant to highlight him and only him. White silk sleeves brush against his skin as he walks, the rims of his sleeves lifting in patterned intervals to reveal scriptures tattooed into porcelain skin, gold writings etched across his arms. A messenger of the galaxy, many called him— though his official title was much less 

Juza Hyodo, the one hundred and seventeenth Prince of the Moon in line for the battle for the throne. Every generation of royalty had to send forth their first-born son to compete for the throne with the Sun Kingdom, and the winner would be granted control over both kingdoms. This system had been in place as long as Veludo had been established, as the two initial colonies of Sun and Moon had been falling apart on their own, with no choice but to unify together with a competition in place for the throne due to their individual rulers at the time.

His turn to battle is in a day, when an eclipse hits, as it has every year during the month of which both princes are born. Sun and Moon princes are said to be split soulmates; one of light and one of dark, to guide their individual kingdoms. Juza used to find it bittersweet— that the legend should separate potential best friends— though his opinion had drastically changed once he met his supposed soulmate. An egoistic, self-absorbed brat who had had the world handed to him on a silver platter with both looks and skills in his arsenal— yet Juza had come to regard him with a strange warmth as they had grown together.

"Nii-chan! Are you excited for the battle?" Juza hears him before he sees him, rapid footsteps lightly pressing against marble floors before arms wrap around his chest, and a tuft of lilac peeps out from behind him. The figure he had been captured by donned similar clothing— though that would be expected, considering the figure was, after all, the second Prince of the Moon. "It's tomorrow! You haven't seen Banri at all, right?"

Juza freezes, just for a second. It wasn't that he had forgotten about the fortnight rule of not seeing your opponent before the duel— but he had sort of forgotten about the fortnight rule, maybe. He blames it on the blue eyes he sees in his dreams and the gentle feel of hazel hair flowing through his fingers. He blames it on the tension that hangs in the air every time Banri hops through his window to leave, and the crackle of need in the air that remains after his departure. A slow progression, since their time as children, but a progression nonetheless. Though, progress towards _what—_ Juza still isn't quite sure, even after nineteen years.

"Of course not, that'd be breaking tradition." He lets Kumon cling to his arm as he walks, like they did when they were children. A touch of nostalgia to warm the heart as he steps into the royal chambers, where his parents await him. The reigning King and Queen of the Moon Kingdom and Veludo,

"Juza, are you ready?" His mother steps off her throne and hurriedly runs to his side, brushing off his shoulders and cupping his cheek. For a woman donned in such regal clothes and an intimidating air such as herself, she was surprisingly doting. The king is no different, following closely behind the queen and giving Juza a pat on the back. "I understand how scary this must be for you, especially since you and Banri are so close—"

"Ma, I'll be fine." Juza shakes his head while huffing out a small laugh, hugging his mother tight before stepping back. He lets Kumon hold onto his sleeve as he does, as his younger brother looks up at him like he holds all the stars in the galaxy in his palms. It warms his chest in a way that he has come to cherish, and he ruffles Kumon's hair. "Besides, I have both of you and Kumon cheering me on."

"We'll be proud of you whether you win or not." His father mimics his actions, ruffling his violet locks as he grins proudly. "You'll still be the ruler of the Moon Kingdom regardless. Your heart will always be one with the lunar light, and your blood will always belong to the stars."

"I know, I know. The Sun and Moon will always co-exist regardless, and as we are opposites, we are also complementary. As the Sun Prince will always be one with the sunlight and the clouds, I'll be one with the stars and moon." He recites the pledge from his heart, the scriptures having been burnt into his brain ever since he was a child. The ancient scriptures from the Sun and Moon rulers generations before him held the secrets of the universe— mystic and poetic tales of valiant battles for the throne and thriving kingdoms. Stories he had admired as a child, though they all seemed to muddle his thoughts now.

A part of him wants to give the throne to Banri— a far more skilled and deserving prince than he. Banri was better than him at almost everything, from academia to arts to politics, the Prince of the Sun held many more respectable talents and the proper skills to lead both kingdoms to prosperity. Someone like Juza would have no chance against a perfect figure like Banri.

Then he remembers the soft sleepless nights where tears would soak into his shirt as Banri let out the stress in his body through liquid sorrow and fear; the tired sighs that would wrack the Sun Prince's entire body as he leaned into Juza's shoulder, eyes fluttering shut to expose deepened, dark circles beneath them. 

Then, Juza remembers warm cozy midnights running across castle fields and stargazing at the universe, Banri's hand brushing lightly against Juza's as he raised it to point out the various constellations above them; the eruptions of snarky laughter that would fill his room every time Juza lost (rather miserably) to yet another game of chess, or checkers, or any game, really. He remembers their fights as children, two impossibly stubborn kids too full of themselves and their destined roles to befriend one another, and he smiles.

Banri would never let him live it down if he forfeited the throne to him. Moreover, Banri would hate him for giving up.

_"C'mon, Hyodo. You're giving up just like that? Coward."_

A small part of him grows enraged at the thought— Banri's incredibly arrogant smirk, the quirk of his brow, the glint of mischief in his eyes— and he tenses, the very image of Banri mocking him sending a wave of annoyance through him. It prickles at his skin, in the way his golden markings shimmer when he thinks of his counterpart, and Juza hastily grasps the rims of his sleeves as he turns away from his parents and beelines towards his quarters, feigning fatigue.

His room is oddly plain for a prince of his stature— a single bed with a few bookshelves. Pictures of him and a certain hazel haired Sun prince are scattered around the room. Beside his bed sits one of them as children, barely the age of five, pulling each other's hair with massive grins stretched across their cheeks. Another, pasted above his bed, is them graduating from middle school, eyes crinkled as they pushed each other about, star confetti shooting up behind them.

His personal favourite, one by his door, is a recent photo. Their eighteenth birthdays had been celebrated together, and they had received their official crests of honour the same night, on the 18th of the Ninth Moon, right in between their birthdays. 

The Sun Prince's arms were wrapped around the Moon, and icy blue seemed to glisten endlessly beneath the ballroom lights. Juza remembers his breath smelling of ale and chocolate, and his smile had been ever so brilliant— as if any part of Banri had ever been anything short. Juza's face is a little flushed (he blames it on the alcohol) and his eyes aren't quite focused on the camera as they are on perfect skin and pale blue eyes.

He remembers the taste of the air— Banri's breath warm on his lips— like candy and mint, with hints of booze that burned his throat. Hazel hair is soft as it brushes against his cheek, featherlight and akin to a leaf breezes past in the wind. The friction between their sleeves garnered a heat that rivaled the fire building in Juza's chest, and once the flash of the camera had gone off, Juza had dropped Banri onto the floor.

_(Banri didn't talk to him for a month. Petty bastard.)_

* * *

There's a knock on his window when the clock strikes twelve.

It's, quite honestly, less of a knock and more of a violent smash, though the rocks being pelted at the glass leave no scratches behind. He doesn't need to look down to see the rock-pelting culprit, opening the window and manifesting a ladder with his magic. Purple, blue and pink trails of smoke flow from his fingertips and form the shape of a ladder, and the (annoying) Prince of the Sun hastily climbs the rungs, a grin plastered across his face as usual.

"Settsu, the fuck? Ma reminded me about the rule today, which I completely forgot about, no thanks to you." He sighs as Banri extends his arms and Juza hoists him into the room. This routine had been theirs to practice since they were children. "Our fight is tomorrow and you decided to make another trip here?"

"C'mon Hyodo, who gives a shit about those stuffy ass rules anyway?" Banri topples head first into Juza's quarters, head scraping the carpet as he rolled out perfectly, right in front of Juza's bed. He plummets into the mattress, royal attire blending in with the white of Juza's sheets, save for the golden vines stretching across the rims. 

"It's tradition, you dipshit." Juza's falling in line with their dance already, letting his magic fade into the air before closing the window. He lies beside Banri, their arms barely touching, and he turns to face the heap of hair lying next to him. "Maybe you've heard of it?"

"Mm… Doesn't seem to ring any bells, old man." Banri turns, signature smirk sparkling beneath the moon's rays that peek in through the window. It's enchanting, the way Banri seems to shine from every and any angle, the sheer rawness of his beauty almost unbearable to look at, and impossible to comprehend. Banri Settsu is an enigma, a fantasy— akin to a tale of legend that only the chosen heroes could find and live to tell the stories of. 

There's a silence that follows. It's a silence that feels… familiar, yet something seems off. The crackle of electricity that sparks through Juza's skin is new, and the way the air seems to glow is new too. The silence is comfortable yet oddly tense, straining in the way that sleeves brush against each other and in the way that Banri's breath falls onto Juza's cheeks. He still smells like chocolate, sans the copious amounts of party ale, and he smells like home.

"I know you didn't forget."

It's risky bringing it up. There's a tension in the air that Juza doesn't like, and he's worried the slightest tap will cause it to crack. Something in him tells him to take it back— to laugh it off like they always do and let sleep overtake them, only for Juza to wake the next morning with Banri clinging to his side. Banri would get up in a flash and bid Juza goodbye, jumping out the window and floating away, and they would meet again for the battle.

But he risks it all— the fear of the unknown, the fear of being known— for Banri. He would risk anything for Banri.

"I didn't," is Banri's reply, and suddenly the air stiffens. The room is dark save for the scarce rays of moonlight peeking in through the window, and Juza can hear each breath Banri takes. He can feel the warmth of his skin through their sleeves, and he jolts when that warmth is suddenly encasing his palm, Banri's slender fingers intertwining with his 

"You're a piece of shit. Y'know that?" Venom isn't toxic when it's said so sweetly; the way Banri's words melt into honey send Juza into overdrive. He feels the tingle of gold across his skin— _do you feel it too, Settsu?—_ and can't help the shiver that entangles itself with his spine. "A real asshole. The biggest dickhead I've ever had the displeasure of meeting."

"Thanks for the compliments." A laugh bubbles through his throat and escapes his lips, the taste of laughter sweet and intoxicating. Banri seems to inch closer— though Juza isn't quite sure if he's just dreaming past this point— and Juza lets him, though some part of him yells to move (he doesn't).

"Do you really wanna fight for the throne tomorrow?" They're inches away now, and Banri's never looked quite as ethereal. Against the gold of their sleeves, his hair shines ever-so brightly, as expected of the Sun's chosen prince. His eyes almost seem like they should belong to the Moon— milky and blue with hints of stars across the galaxies of black in the middle. It leaves Juza breathless, his chest aching for something _more—_ more of what, he isn't sure— and his eyes linger on Banri's lips, pale, pink and almost pillowy.

"You? Askin' me whether we should fight for the throne?" Juza forces himself to look away from the light, "You, Settsu, the one constantly lookin' for a fight?"

"Banri."

Juza freezes. Banri's the whole sun and Juza is crashing into him— or perhaps he had been enroute all this time, destined to become one with his counterpart again.

"It's Banri. We've been together nineteen years, asshole. Get it right." The harsh words don't disguise the roses that bloom across Banri's pale skin, creating a garden across his cheeks. Juza's lived within the luxurious walls of the Moon Castle his whole life, gazing out at the plethora of gardens that their royal grounds had to offer— but never had he seen a garden quite as mesmerising as the one spread across Banri's face.

"Okay, Banri."

They come together naturally, like an eclipse that had been waiting to happen. Their skin tingles and glows; golden inscriptions lighting up as lips touch, and something locks into place. Two pieces of the same soul coming together again, latching in place as fate takes its toll. Perhaps they were always meant to be— their steps falling into pace as they grew, light and dark constantly by each other's side. A predetermined outcome that had been written in scriptures across the skies for the universe to slowly decipher and fulfill, in the form of their hearts.

* * *

They tell Veludo that they will rule together, side by side, and both kingdoms accept it with grace. It's an outcome that is both satisfying as it is expected.

As the eclipse falls over the coronation of Veludo's hundred and seventeenth's kings, the split souls of the universe's soulmates merge together again, and lunar prophecies are fulfilled. Love looks like shimmering gold across pale arms, love tastes like ale and chocolate, and love looks like the sun and all of its graces.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: kitaguwu  
> kudos and comments are v sexy ty


End file.
